1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltagetunable microwave diode oscillator integrated in a waveguide. This oscillator includes a varactor which is also integrated in the waveguide and operates in the W band in the vicinity of 94 GHz. The presence of the varactor permits easy frequency adjustment as well as frequency modulation of the oscillator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwave oscillators of the transistor or diode type are well-known. As a general rule, it is preferably sought to stabilize them by means of a dielectric resonator, for example, thus making it possible to mount them in association and to obtain higher power outputs. However, with the technological advances achieved in the field of microwaves within the range of a few GHz to 100 GHz, consideration is now being given to the possibility of exchanging information by frequency modulation, more particularly within the 94-GHz window since it is known that the atmosphere is transparent within this frequency range. The general objective to be met accordingly consists in making effective use of the experience acquired in the radiofrequency range in the vicinity of 100 MHz by transposing this experience to the vicinity of 94 GHz.